


Bathed in Starlight

by Arkade



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Being Kiritsugu is suffering, Different Servant AU, M/M, Post-Fate/Zero, Shirou deserves parental figures too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkade/pseuds/Arkade
Summary: At the end of a long war, Kiritsugu and his servant have one last meeting before the inevitable. Young Shirou is left to face the aftermath, but not quite as expected. AU, contains spoilers from Fate/Zero.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Emiya Kiritsugu, Emiya Kiritsugu & Emiya Shirou, Emiya Shirou & Astolfo | Rider of Black
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“Master, it appears the church has sent a new overseer for the upcoming Grail War. Their name is ‘Caren Hortensia’”. The Saber class servant handed his master a manila folder, letting out a sigh as he flopped down next to him on the porch. The master gave a small noise of assent, taking the folder quietly and flipping through the pages.

“Saber.”

“Y-yes master!”

“Anything else to report?”

At the curt, cold tone, Astolfo visibly deflated.

“No master, nothing else to report.”

Nodding in approval, Kiritsugu Emiya returned to his reading of his Servant’s report. It had been troublesome to adapt to life after the Grail War, but he and his Servant were managing. A pattering of footsteps alerted him to the other greatest change since the end of the war.

“Papa?”

Shirou Emiya. The only survivor of the fire that resulted from the Grail War. Kiritsugu felt terrible over him suffering as a result of the War, but at Astolfo’s suggestion, the pair adopted the boy and had been raising him since. 

“Hello Shirou, did you have a nightmare again?” The boy nodded sullenly and allowed himself to be wrapped up in Kiritsugu’s arms. Patting the boy on the head, Kiritsugu shared a knowing look with Astolfo. Setting down the files he held in hand, he hoisted Shirou onto his shoulder and carried him back into the house. As he did, Astolfo leaned back and gazed up at the moon. Once his greatest weakness, it now was nothing more than a mockery of the heroic spirit he claimed to be.

The end of the grail war was not without its consequences. The main consequence, of course, was the destruction of an entire district of the city. Aside from that, the overseer lay dead, as well as a representative from several prominent mage families. As the Tohsakas still held the land, they surveyed the area for the one who survived the war and killed their current head. The Matou family was blissfully quiet, although as Kiritsugu and Astolfo had experience in the course of the war, that didn’t mean that they weren’t lurking in the shadows, preparing for something. The worst by far were the Einzberns. Despite their lack of presence in Fuyuki, they held Kiritsugu’s daughter, and due to the compiling curses that affected his body, they were unable to retrieve her from the head mansion. Silently, Kiritsugu returned, taking his seat once again next to his servant. With Shirou put to bed properly, they both knew it was time to address the other major problem of their lives post War: Mana.

Servants by their nature are several magnitudes stronger than anything achievable by modern thaumaturgy. A product of the Grail’s power, the mage supplied extra mana during the Grail Wars, and if the Master and Servant so desire, mana can also be supplemented by various methods including feeding on the soul energy of nearby living beings. There was of course one other, more taboo method. As it stood, the methods of mana replenishment required for Astolfo, a Servant that was by no means powerful, were relatively manageable. The two had decided that of the options presented to them, there was only one acceptable way. The exchange of bodily fluids.

Familiar with this song and dance by now, Kiritsugu winced from his aching body as he shrugged his clothing off of him. This did not go unnoticed by Astolfo, who had seen enough with his brief time in that horrible muck of the Grail to know what was happening to his master. This was an ending of sorts. But this was not a sad ending, not if he could help it. His master had suffered for so long, but he could finally be released from that pain tonight. Following Master’s lead, he removed his armor in a flutter of lights. Under the light of the moon, they embraced, knowing what was to come. 

Wasting no time, Astolfo snaked his tongue into Kiritsugu’s mouth, kissing him as he gently pushed him down onto his back. Breaking the lock held by their lips, the Servant moved to straddle his master, placing his delicate hands on Kiritsugu’s heaving chest as his length began to harden beneath. Starting to rock his hips, Astolfo began to encourage Kiritsugu’s erection, moaning softly at the pressure. As he felt his own member growing stiff as well, he moved to get to the main event. Aligning his Trap of Argalia with Kiritsugu’s Thompson Contender, he slowly slid himself down the length of the shaft, letting out a moan that he hoped wouldn’t wake Shirou. Kiritsugu grunted as well, far more used to suppressing noise than his exuberant partner. Now was not the time for those kinds of observations, though. Astolfo began to buck his hips, bouncing his ass up and down on Kiritsugu’s now twitching cock. Panting in ecstasy, Astolfo leaned down and locked lips once again with Kiritsugu, who seemed to finally be succumbing to his fate. Not wanting his last moments to be in vain, Astolfo shifted into maximum overdrive, using skills he thought he could only use when summoned as a Rider, he pumped Kiritsugu’s wand harder than he’d ever done before. Finally, Kiritsugu let out an atypically vocal moan, shooting hot, thrumming seed into Astolfo’s clenching asshole. Feeling the magical energy suffuse through his body, Astolfo knew the double edged sword that came of their last mana transfer.

Kiritsugu’s mind was awash in an ocean of bleak, dark liquids. His body had been deteriorating ever since that fateful night when the world ended, if just for a moment. However, his mind had persevered. For Illya. For Shirou. For Astolfo. For those lost in the flames, and for the countless more he had been unable to save. However, a strong will can only get one so far. As the last strength and magical energy left his body into his Servant, he allowed a weak, genuine smile to play across his face. He saw before him his wife, no longer cast in the shadows that brought about his ruin. Her arms were open, beckoning him to his final rest. Allowing the curses, raging and rampant to dissipate with his mortal body, he accepted her request. For the first time since the death of his father, Kiritsugu was truly free.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2/Epilogue

As the sun rose the next day, young Shirou Emiya wandered through the halls, hungry for breakfast. He hoped that for once his papa would be able to make a decent breakfast, but he had been learning how to cook for him just in case. Still, Papa wasn’t in bed this morning, and didn’t seem to be anywhere around the house. Finally he made his way to the kitchen, hoping Papa had decided to surprise him. Instead, all he found was Papa’s pink haired friend with the funny costume.

“Good morning Shirou, did you sleep well? I was going to make you some breakfast but I don’t know where your Dad keeps the food.”

“He keeps it in the pantry, right over there.” Moving over to the aforementioned food, Shirou eyed the stranger suspiciously. “Did you need to meet with Papa for something?” At this, the stranger’s face fell.

“Shirou, did your Papa ever tell you what he did for work?”

“He was a mage and wanted to save the world, but he never told me anything more than that.”

“I see...well he did that, but he had to pay a price, as many heroes do. In his trying to save the world, he ended up...not making it himself.” Shirou’s world became fuzzy, and the stranger caught him before he realized he was stumbling.

“It’s okay Shirou, he passed peacefully and without pain.”

“Papa is gone...even after he saved me...is it my fault?” The pure despair on the boy’s face pierced Astolfo’s heart, but he swallowed thickly and tried to reassure him.

“No kiddo, it’s not your fault. He may have been quiet about it, but he loved you to the Moon and back. He never once regretted saving you, nor did he blame you.” Shirou’s downcast expression lightened, if only a little, and he looked up at Astolfo once more.

“So what’s gonna happen to me now? Do I have to go back to the church?” Astolfo put his hands on Shirou’s shoulders and kneeled to eye-level with the boy.

“Nope! Your dad and I were partners, so I’m going to take care of you from here on out! I may be a little different than Kerry-your papa was, but I’ll do my best to make sure you grow up okay.” Shirou’s eyes widened, and a ghost of a smile that was all too similar to his father before him danced across his face.

“What should I call you? Since you’re my parent now and all.” Shirou seemed to be taking this all remarkably in stride, Astolfo noted as he tried to come up with an answer.

“Hmmm, well Kiritsugu was your papa, right? My real name is Astolfo, but how about I let you pick what you call me?”

“Uh-alright! Can I call you Mama then?” Astolfo started, then burst out laughing. Shirou’s face turned visibly worried, and the former Servant had to gesture a reassurance that it wasn’t something to apologize for.

“Back when your dad and I worked together, a lot of people would say I’m pretty girly looking, so it just reminded me of some good memories, that’s all. Mama is fine, Shirou.”

Tentatively, the boy reached out and awkwardly embraced his new “Mama”. Astolfo returned the hug, making a vow to himself and Kiritsugu, wherever he may be that this son of theirs would grow up to be a hero that they could both be proud of. And so, a new day had dawned on Fuyuki, one that marked a new beginning for the greatest hero of justice the world had ever seen.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a cursed birthday gift for my friend, but I got really invested in the idea of this AU, so it kind of realigned to be more serious in the back half of it. I might explore this AU further both before and after the events of this story with a SFW version serving as a "Realta Nua" of sorts. Thanks to everyone who read, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
